Salah Sangka
by Haruzaki Eun-Mi
Summary: -REPUBLISHED- Sakura yang setiap pagi harus melewati lapangan basket sekolah selalu bertemu dengan seorang Uchiha yang sama, tetapi berkepribadian ganda. Ada apa? AU, First fic.


Hola Minna! Enjoy my first fic!

**Salah Sangka? © Haruzaki Eun-Mi**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje.**

**Rated : K+**

**Summary : Satu orang yang 'sama' mempunyai kepribadian berbeda. Aneh? Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak.**

Pagi ini, seorang gadis cantik yang akrab di sapa Sakura sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Kelasnya yang berada cukup jauh dari gerbang sekolah, membuatnya harus melangkahkan kakinya lebih banyak agar bisa sampai. Sakura kesal sendiri, karena ia paling malas berjalan jauh. Yang membuatnya kesal lagi, dia harus melewati lapangan. Sebuah lapangan basket, di tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki berambut raven yang baru di ketahuinya selalu di panggil Uchiha oleh teman-teman se-tim basketnya dan Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki itu bernama Uchiha. Dengan langkah gontai ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati lapangan bola basket itu.

"Semoga, si Uchiha itu tak bermain basket sekarang." Ucapnya dalam hati.

Sakura terus melangkah dan terus melangkah, sampai ia tak sadar sebuah bola basket terbang ke arahnya dan…

"Aww.." Rintih Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya. Seorang lelaki berambut raven alias Uciha datang menghampirinya dengan mimik wajah yang sangat-sangat santai.

"Eh, lain kali kalau mau main basket bolanya jangan sampai kena di kepalaku dong..! cari aja sana, kepala orang lain. Seneng banget sih, kamu ngeganggu aku." Gerutu Sakura. Uchiha hanya mengambil bola basket itu, dan mengatakan satu kata yang terdiri dari empat huruf.

"Maaf." Hanya sebuah kata maaf yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sakura begitu kesal, dia merampas bola basket yang dipegang Uchiha. Kemudian dilemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga, ke arah Uchiha.

"Awww... kenapa lagi sih?" Tanyanya sambil memegang kepalanya. Sakura bertambah kesal dengan Uchiha.

"Apakah kamu tak pernah di ajarkan untuk berminta maaf dengan sebaik mungkin, dan setepat mungkin hah?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Apakah itu kurang cukup? Aku sudah meminta maaf padamu, lagian kan aku gak sengaja. Gak usah di besar-besarin kali. Jadi cewek jangan lebay dong!" Ucap Uchiha.

"Apa? Seperti itu yang kau katakan minta maaf? Dasar belajar lagi deh di SD biar lebih tau! Aku Lebay? Ooooh, apakah seperti itu yang kau katakan lebay? Terserah deh." Ucap Sakura nanar. Kemudian, dengan tampang kesalnya ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Membiarkan sang Uchiha yang masih terdiam di situ.

_Salah Sangka.?_

Di dalam kelas, Sakura masih saja dengan tampang kesalnya. Ino, sahabatnya pun bertanya.

"Hey, Jidat kamu kenapa? Kok masih pagi kayak gini mukanya udah kusut gitu? Sini biar aku setrika'in." Tanya Ino, dengan sedikit bercanda. Kata 'Jidat' adalah panggilan Ino untuk Sakura. Sedang Sakura memanggil Ino dengan kata 'Inopig'.

"Apakah kamu ingin membuatku, lebih kesal lagi.?" Tanya Sakura sambil duduk di bangkunya.

"Just Kidding, Friend. Kamu kenapa sih.? Apakah tentang seorang lelaki yang baru kau temui sekitar sebulan yang lalu kan, pada saat kamu menjadi murid baru disini.?." tanya Ino, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Ino memang tak mengetahui nama lelaki itu karena Sakura tak memberitahukan padanya.

"It's true, Inopig" Jawab Sakura.

"Oh iya, apa lagi yang di lakukannya sampai membuatmu kesal pagi ini, Jidat.?" Tanya Ino. Sakura pun menceritakan semuanya dari A-Z, dari Sabang-Merauke, dari Utara-Selatan, dan dari Barat-Timur *Dibantai para readers*. Setelah selesai, Ino hanya mengangguk mengerti, dan sedikit kaget.

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain yang dia lakukan, untuk membuatmu kesal.? Kenapa selalu bola basket itu.? Ckckckc..." Ucap Ino.

"Ohayou, Minnasan." Ucap Kakashi sensei yang tiba-tiba aja datang tanpa ada pesta, tanpa di jemput, dan tanpa di antar *Ditabok readers*. Bukannya, pada menyapa Kakashi balik, seluruh siswa pada cengok. Dengan mulut menganga, mata melotot mereka melihat sang Sensei mereka.

"Kenapa kalian semua melihat sensei seperti ini.?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Tumben, sensei datang cepat seperti ini.? Apakah sensei dapat mukjizat dari kami-samma.? Ini sangat-sangat mustahil." Ucap Naruto, salah satu muridnya.

"Apakah itu adalah hal yang aneh.?" Ucap Kakashi, balik bertanya.

"Ya iyalah..." Jawab seluruh siswa. Kakashi, dengan senyum lebarnya yang sebenarnya walaupun selebar apapun tetap tak akan terlihat oleh seluruh muridnya. Karena masker yang di pakainya.

"Hmmm... terserah apa kata kalian. tapi, sekarang ayo kita mulai proses pembelajarannya." Ucap Kakashi. Kemudian proses pembelajaran pun dimulai, dengan sedikit ada bisik-bisik tetangga di dalam kelas.

_Salah sangka.? _

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Tetttt...

Bunyi bel istrahat pun terdengar. Seluruh siswa langsung saja keluar dari kelas mereka. Tujuan utama para siswa kali ini adalah Kantin, begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Ino. Mereka berduapun melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sekolah menuju kantin. Mereka terus melangkah, dan terus melangkah. Setelah ½ jalan, Sakura berhenti.

"Inopig, aku mau ke toilet dulu. Kamu pergi saja dulu, nanti aku akan menyusulmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Baik, Jidat." Ucap Ino, kemudian Ino pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kantin. Sedangkan Sakura, ia juga melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet cewek. Setelah beberapa menit dia berada di dalam, Sakura pun keluar dari dalam toilet dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin. Tapi, Sakura tak sengaja menabrak seorang lelaki yang berada dihadapannya. Karena tubuh lelaki itu besar dan tegap, yang jatuh Sakura bukan yang di tabrak.

"Gomen." Ucap lelaki itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri. Sakura pun membalas uluran tangannya, dan segera berdiri.

"Lain kali, jalannya hati-hati ya." Ucap lelaki itu.

"Hey, Uchiha... ayo kita pergi ke lapangan football." Ajak lelaki, yang berada di sampingnya. Kemudian mereka berdua pergi. Sakura berdiri dengan mimik wajah yang begitu heran.

"Apakah orang yang tadi, adalah Uchiha itu.? Mengapa sikapnya berbeda sekali dengan tadi pagi.? Padahal, aku yakin itu benar-benar dia." Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Kemudian Sakura, melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju kantin. Terlihat disana sudah ada Ino, yang duduk manis sambil memakan baksonya. Sakura pun menghampiri Ino, dengan tampang innocent-nya.

"Ino pig.." Seru Sakura, Ino hanya memandang Sakura sekilas dan langsung konsen dengan makanannya.

"Ino pig, aku betul-betul sangat heran." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Kenapa.?" Tanya Ino.

"Tadi, aku bertemu dengannya." Jawab Sakura.

"Ayolah, Jidat. Aku sudah tau kau akan mengatakan lelaki itu membuatmu kesal lagi, dan melempar bola basket ke kepalamu yang membuat kepalamu puyeng, dan sakit kepala 7 keliling." Tebak Ino.

"Bukan... ini lain lagi Ino pig.." Ucap Sakura.

"Terus, apa.?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku heran dengannya. Tadi pagi dia begitu mengesalkan, tapi tadi dia cukup baik. Tak seperti pagi tadi. Aku jadi begitu heran dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah, begitu." Jawab Sakura.

"Emang, hal baik apa.?" Tanya Ino, dengan sesekali memakan baksonya. Sakura pun menceritakan, kejadian tadi sebelum ia sampai di kantin itu.

"Uhukkk.. uhuukkk.." Batuk, Ino yang kaget.

"Tak mungkin seseorang bisa berubah begitu cepat kecuali mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Anehhh.." Ucap Ino, Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Bahkan itu, sangat-sangat aneh." Ucap Sakura. Jelas saja, mereka berdua bilang itu aneh. Bayangkan saja, Sakura itu adalah murid yang baru saja sekolah di sini sebulan yang lalu dan langsung saja mendapatkan musuh yang selalu bertengkar dengannya dan sangat-sangat jarang atau tak pernah akur.

*Flashback On

"Sekolah ini begitu besar, dimana aku akan mendapatkan ruangan Kepala Sekolah disini.?" Tanya Sakura dalam hati, dengan terus berdiri mematung.

"Apakah, kau akan berdiri mematung di situ terus.? Dan merasakan ini.?" Tanya seorang lelaki berambut raven, sambil melempar bola basket yang berada di tangannya dengan cukup keras ke arah kepala Sakura.

"Awww... bolehkah kau bertanya tanpa melempar bola basket itu.?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kuyakin kalau aku tak melempar bola itu, pasti kau akan tetap diam di situ tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku." Jawab lelaki itu.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah diajarkan, untuk meminta maaf dulu baru menjawab pertanyaan seseorang, yang sudah kau jaili?"Tanya Sakura.

"Hmmm... Maaf. Sudah kan?" Ucapnya dengan sangat-sangat santay.

"Uchiha, ayo bermain lagi. Biarkan saja dia." Ucap temannya.

"Baiklah." Ucap lelaki yang dipanggil Uchiha itu.

*Flashback Off

_Salah sangka.? _

Setelah selesai makan, Sakura langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih memesan 1 mangkok bakso lagi. Sakura berhenti melangkah tepat di depan lapangan basket.

"Bukannya, tadi temannya memanggil Uchiha itu untuk pergi ke lapangan Football? Tapi kenapa dia ada dilapangan basket? Hmmm.. mungkin tadi aku salah dengar, lagian gak penting-penting amat itu buatku." Ucap Sakura, dalam hati. Dan lagi-lagi.

"Aww..." Rintih Sakura.

"Sekarang bukan salahku, kamu yang melamun di sini. Makanya, jangan sering melamun dong! Apakah kau menyukaiku? Sampai kau selalu rela kena bola basket ini? Sebelum kau mengatakan itu lebih baik akan kuberitahukan terlebih dahulu, aku sama sekali tak menyukaimu kau begitu lebay dan menyeramkan." Ucap Uchiha itu.

"Apa? Aku menyukaimu? Itu tak akan pernah terjadi! Sumpah, demi apa aku suka sama cowok seperti kamu? Kamu terlalu PD!" Ucap Sakura gak mau kalah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lebih baik kau segera pergi dari pada kau akan terkena bola basket ini lagi. Dan aku harus mendengar ocehanmu yang seperti ibu-ibu marahin anaknya." Ucap Uciha, dengan nada sedikit mengusir.

"Dasar kau." Ucap Sakura, dan langsung pergi menuju kelasnya. Di kelas ternyata sudah ada Ino yang menunggunya.

"Hey, Jidat. Kau darimana saja.?" Tanya Ino.

"Ini sangat-sangat aneh." Ucap Sakura tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Apanya yang aneh?" Tanya Ino.

"Inopig asal kau tau saja, Uchiha itu beruba lagi sifatnya. Aku begitu bingung dengan sifatnya. Malahan tadi dia pake ngata-ngatain aku lebay dan menyeramkan." Jawab Sakura.

"Mungkin, dia gak waras kali." Ucap Ino berpendapat.

"Mungkin juga. Kalau selama tiga hari kedepan sifatnya jadi kadang baik kadang buruk. Aku akan memberitahukan Tsunade sensei untuk menyuruh orangtua Uchiha itu untuk memasukan Uchiha ke rumah sakit jiwa." Ucap Sakura.

_Salah sangka.? _

Tiga hari pun berlalu, sifat Uchiha itu berbeda-beda. Kadang-kadang baik dan kadang-kadang jahat. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk memberitahukan Tsunade sensei untuk menyuruh orangtua Uchiha itu memasukan Uchiha ke rumah sakit jiwa. Dengan langkah mantap Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Masuk" Ucap Tsunade Sensei. Sakura pun membuka pintu ruangan, dan segera masuk.

"Sensei, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Sakura.

"Oh, kau Sakura. Beritahukan saja." Ucap Tsunade sensei.

"Bu akhir-akhir ini Uchiha itu bersikap aneh bu. Kadang dia bersikap baik, dan kadang dia bersikap jahat bu. Saat pagi hari, dia begitu jahat, pada saat istrahat dia bersikap begitu sopan dan baik, tetapi saat akan segera istrahat habis, dia akan bersikap jahat lagi. Apa menurut sensei itu tidak aneh.?" Jelas Sakura.

"Apa benar.? Menurutku itu sangat-sangat aneh." Ucap Tsunade sensei.

"Mungkin gangguan jiwa, deh bu." Ucap Sakura. Tsunade tampak sedang berfikir.

"Hmmm... sepertinya begitu. Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan.?" Ucap tsunade. Dengan sangat mantap Sakura pun menjawab.

"Menurut saya bu, kita harus menyuruh orang tuanya untuk memasukkan Uciha itu ke rumah sakit jiwa." Ucap Sakura.

"Ide yang bagus. Nanti akan kuberitahukan.." Ucap Tsunade sensei.

"Aku balik ke kelas dulu ya, sensei." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menghubungi orangtuanya. Demi kesembuhannya, besok dia pasti sudah berada di rumah sakit jiwa, dan tak akan sekolah." Ucap Tsunade sensei. Sakura pun segera pergi keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dan segera balik ke kelasnya.

"hmmm. Sakura..." Panggil Tsunade, tapi orang yang di panggil sudah tak mendengarkan.

_Salah sangka.? _

Pagi ini, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Seperti biasa dan memang harus, Sakura melewati lapangan basket untuk bisa pergi ke kelasnya. Dengan langkah gontainya ia berjalan melewati lapangan basket, dann...

"Awww..." Rintih Sakura. Seorang lelaki berambut raven yang dikenal Sakura dengan nama Uchiha datang. Sakura terbelalak melihat sang Uchiha itu masih ada di sekolah itu.

"Apakah kamu benar-benar menyukaiku? Kenapa kamu selalu berjalan dengan lambat seperti kura-kura pada saat melangkah di lapangan ini sih? Apakah kau tidak tahu setiap pagi di sini pasti ada yang bermain?" Tanya Uchiha itu ketus.

"Uchiha? Kenapa kau masih berada di sini? Bukannya kau berada di rumah sakit jiwa karena ada yang melaporkanmu bersikap aneh?" Tanya Sakura heran plus bingung.

"Uchiha? Maksudmu saudara kembarku, Uchiha Itachi? Aku bukan dia, aku itu Uchiha Sasuke." Tanya Uciha itu yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Saudara kembar? Uciha Itachi? Uciha Sasuke? Jadi... Huwa..."

-The End-

A/N : Akhirnyaaaa…! Fic pertama Haruzaki jadi juga! Kyaaaaa *ditabok*. Dengan segenap hati, jiwa dan raga *lebay* Haruzaki membuat fic ini semalaman. Haruzaki masih baru disini, jadi butuh review dan kritik. Yang pedas-pedas pun boleh. Haru khan doyan makan pedas! *gak penting!*. Haru minta maaf kalo di fic ini banyak salahnya. Gomen ya! And the last,

Mind to RnR…?


End file.
